The primary goal is to test the hypothesis that oral supplements of calcium and vitamin D, both singly and in combination, reduce the rate of bone loss and architectural change at the hip in men and women over the age of sixty. Secondary goals are to examine the mechanisms through which calcium and vitamin D might alter bone mass at the hip to seek useful biochemical predictors of bone mass and architecture at the hip.